


I'm Glad I Didn't Die Before I Met You

by dear_reader



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec does something super cute, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, There's a lot of dialogue, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, roll with it, this is just pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 10:55:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11206626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dear_reader/pseuds/dear_reader
Summary: Alec has been planning this for a while, is tonight the right time?





	I'm Glad I Didn't Die Before I Met You

**Author's Note:**

> I took inspiration for this fic from the song First Day Of My Life by Bright Eyes. I think it really suits Malec, and felt inspired! Enjoy :)

Alec closed the loft door behind him and hung his jacket up. Everything about him screamed nerves, but he tried to act as if nothing was happening. He didn’t want to ruin this. 

Before he had the chance to think about it further, Magnus came to greet him by the door. 

‘Good afternoon, darling.’ Magnus leant up and kissed Alec softly, smiling as he did so. 

‘Hey Mags, how are you?’

‘I’m good thank you, sweetheart. How was your morning?’

Alec cringed before replying. 

‘Yeah, about that. I’m really sorry I had to leave so early. I hate to think that you woke up alone.’ 

As Alec spoke he ran his hand across Magnus’ cheek. The two had been together for just over two and a half years now and Alec couldn’t be happier. He knew that Magnus was the one from the moment he met him. It was as if he had been blind before he met him. It had felt like the first day of his life and everything had been amazing ever since. The love he felt for Magnus was overwhelming. He missed the older man even if he had only just seen him. He was the love of Alec’s life and he couldn’t believe he’d been so lucky. 

‘-coffee anyway. Alexander? Did you hear a word I said?’ Magnus smirked. 

‘I’m sorry, Mags. I was just thinking. What did you say?’

‘Is everything alright? You seem…distracted?’

‘Yes, everything’s perfect. Really, really perfect, actually. Are you okay?’

Alec knew he was rambling now but he couldn’t help it. The reality of everything that had just passed through his mind came rushing to the front of his brain and he couldn't string a sentence together, however hard he tried. 

‘Yes, Alexander, I’m okay. Are you?’ Magnus chuckled, perplexed by his boyfriends bizarre mood.

‘Yes. I’m great. I love you.’

Magnus smiled and forgot about the weird mood of his boyfriend as soon as he heard those words.

‘Tell me again.’

‘I love you.’ Alec smiled sweetly. 

‘One more time.’

‘I. Love. You.’ Alec accentuated each word with a kiss to the back of Magnus’ hand that was clasped in his. 

Magnus actually blushed at this and quickly spun them around, bringing their intertwined hands over his shoulder so that Alec’s arm was over his chest and his body was pressed up against Magnus’ back. Alec followed closely behind Magnus, laying kisses on his neck as he did so. 

‘What are you up to today then, darling?’

‘Oh, nothing much really, thought I could spend it with you?’

‘I would love that, Alexander but unfortunately I have a client at 5 o’Clock. But I should be home for dinner?’

Alec knew this. He had planned it all. So, he tried to feign disappoint. 

‘Oh, okay. I’ll make us something to eat for when you get back…I’ll miss you.’ He pouted. 

‘And I’ll miss you, my dear. But someone has to go out and do some work!’ Magnus detached himself from Alec and winked before stepping away. 

‘What are you trying to say?’ Alec whined. 

‘Nothing my dear. You rest that pretty little head of yours and I’ll provide for us.’ Magnus mocked and put the back of his hand to his head, dramatising the situation to the max. 

‘Oh that's it, it is on. Let me show you just how much work I put into this relationship.’ Alec said with a dark look in his eyes. He stepped towards Magnus and led them back into their shared bedroom. 

His plans could wait until later. 

 

**** 

Alec was in the kitchen with just a shirt on and his boxers, when Magnus came hurrying into the room. 

‘Why didn’t you wake me up! I have to meet my client in 5 minutes!’

Alec chuckled under his breath and smiled. 

‘I’m sorry, Mags. But you looked so peaceful, I didn’t want to disturb you!’

‘You’re lucky you’re so pretty or I would not be so much of a pushover.’ Magnus pouted and Alec just laughed, leaning over the counter to kiss him goodbye. 

‘Mmm, I’ll miss you, sweetheart. See you at 7:30-ish?’

‘I’ll be counting down the seconds.’

Little did he know that on the inside Alec literally was counting down the seconds. 

With a goodbye called from the door, Alec let out a deep sigh. 

Time to get to work, he thought. 

 

****

Magnus did not appreciate his client delaying him from his dinner with Alexander, or the rain that had just started to fall. He was too tired to portal, so he flipped his coat collar up and quickly hurried around the forming puddles. 

The sight of his building was heavenly, and he hurried up the stairs, pausing before he entered the loft. The thought of Alec’s bizarre mood was still floating around his head as he tried to pinpoint what had troubled the younger man. Things seemed to be going so well for the two of them. Magnus had never been this happy before. Alec was everything he could have ever hoped for, and he thanked whatever higher being was out there for bringing him to him. Was he just being paranoid? He was sure that whatever it was, Alec would talk to him when he was ready. He just hoped it wouldn't be that long until he did. 

Sighing, and trying to hide his conflicted feelings, he shook off the rain and pushed the loft door open. 

As soon as he stepped into their apartment, he was blinded by darkness. 

The room smelt of burning candles. Vanilla. Magnus’ favourite. He smiled cautiously and called out for Alec.

‘Alexander? Are you home? Or has the loft been taken over by someone who likes candles just as much as me?’ He joked and took his coat off, hanging it by the door. 

He warily took a step forward and saw that there was a folded note on the floor in front of him, surrounded by petals of flowers that Magnus adored. His heart swelled as he bent to pick up the note. It read:

‘Yours was the first face that I saw. Think I was blind before I met you.’ 

Alexander’s fancy scrawl caused Magnus to smile as he followed the trail further. This time, the note was attached to a single flower. 

‘I don't know where I am, I don’t know where I’ve been, but I know where I want to go.’

Magnus’ eyes started to water as he collected the notes and the flowers. He moved on and the next location of the note made him laugh aloud. The note was attached by black ribbon to the stem of a glass of red wine. 

‘And so I thought I’d let you know, that these things take forever, I especially am slow..’

A fond smile and chuckle escaped his lips as he read the characteristic of Alec’s that he so cherished. He sipped the wine before continuing to find the next note. This time it took a little longer as the petals lead him in an awkward path around the kitchen. So his Alexander, Magnus thought. He eventually spotted the note pinned to the sleek cupboard above the sink. He reached up and folded it open. 

‘But I realised that I need you, and I wondered if I could come home.’ 

Magnus was confused by this last one and by the whole situation if he was honest. He knew Alec could be soppy when he wanted to be, but even this was above and beyond. He was immediately drawn from his thoughts as soon as he heard his favourite sound in the world. 

‘Welcome home, Mags.’ 

As Magnus turned around he nearly dropped everything he was holding from shock. 

There, in front of him, on their tiled kitchen floor, Alec was down on one knee, with a small, red box in the palm of his hand. 

‘Alexander..I…’

‘Wait, let me speak first or I’ll forget everything and mess it up.’

Magnus chuckled but remained quiet.

‘Magnus. From the day that I met you, I knew my life had changed. For the better. I felt as if my eyes had finally opened, as if I’d just woken up. I swore I’d never seen anyone as beautiful as you. You have taught me so much. So much about life and about myself. I wouldn’t be the person I am if I’d never met you. I know it’s only been a few years, but I cannot imagine my life without you in it. When you leave, I feel as though a part of my heart has been ripped out and I’m uneasy until we’re together again. You are my everything. All I hope to be and all I need. So, Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn and my Mags, will you do me the honour of becoming my husband?’

There was silence for about half a minute whilst Magnus took in everything that had just happened. He wished he could bottle this memory and keep it forever. He only then noticed that he’d been crying and laughed, putting all of the things he’d collected from Alec down on the side before kneeling in front of Alec, laughing through his tears. 

‘Alexander. You did all of this? For me?’

Alec merely smiled and nodded softly, nervously waiting for a response. 

‘Well..?’

‘Oh sorry! Of course. Of course, Alec, yes! How could I say no? I love you so much.’

Alec breathed out a sigh of relief and slid the ring onto Magnus’ finger before explaining the design. 

‘I had the gemstone Jasper put in the middle, it’s from Indonesia, although you probably know that..and the inside says -‘

Magnus had already slipped the ring off to investigate further and spoke the words in unison with Alec without having to see what was written. 

‘Aku cinta kamu.’ 

A fresh set of tears poured over Magnus’ cheek as he slid the ring back on and kissed his fiancé, embracing him tightly and burying his head into the crook of Alec’s neck. As for his ring, Alec had a simple, dark chrome band with three smaller sized Jasper gems engraved into the band. 

He chuckled and brought Magnus’ face into his, seeing his glamour drop from sheer euphoria. He raised Magnus’ hand to his face.

‘See? Now I’ll be able to see how beautiful your eyes are even when others can’t.’ Alec blushed. 

‘Oh, Alexander, do you have any idea how much I love you?’ 

He kissed Alec deeply and the two stayed in their embrace for what felt like hours. 

This was the first day of their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I hope you enjoyed that crazy drabble! If anyone's wondering, the stone in their rings is called Jasper and it's an Indonesian stone that has one variety called 'bumble-bee Jasper' that is bright yellow and black. So I chose this as I thought they reminded me of Magnus' cat eyes. Anywho, hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> You can always send me prompts on Tumblr @dust-and-shadxws :)


End file.
